1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to digital-to-analog conversion with impedance matching.
2. Description of the Related Technology
There has been widespread adoption of personal electronic devices including smart phones, tablets, notebooks, laptops, digital camera, video recorders, gaming systems, etc. These devices are being used to communicate ever-increasing quantities of data, such as between different personal electronic devices, between personal electronic devices and peripheral devices (e.g., display devices, external storage devices, etc.), and the like.
Enormous data communication demands are also present in a variety of other contexts. For example, data centers are communicating ever-increasing amounts of data, and also require fast and reliable data communication between devices. The various methods and systems disclosed herein provide various improvements and benefits vis-à-vis existing high-speed communication technologies.